


Caught in Between

by ICantStopMe



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Belgium National Team, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, 比利时国家队
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICantStopMe/pseuds/ICantStopMe
Summary: 补档。登麻托3P，2A1O。祝食用愉快
Relationships: Mousa Dembélé/Jan Vertonghen, Mousa Dembélé/Toby Alderweireld, Toby Alderweireld/Jan Vertonghen, Toby Alderweireld/Mousa Dembéle/Jan Vertonghen
Kudos: 2





	Caught in Between

**Author's Note:**

> 补档。登麻托3P，2A1O。祝食用愉快

维尔通亨在房卡的鸣声还未响起时就听到了托比更胜一筹的呻吟。看来这两个家伙已经等不及我回来就开始搞了。他这么想着打开房门再轻轻地关上。

无论是谁看见眼前这幅画面都不可能不硬。托比跨坐在登贝莱精壮的大腿上自己上下移动着，昂着头从喉咙里发出一连串下流又刺激的谓叹。阿尔德韦雷尔德的上半身正好挡住穆萨的正脸，不过维尔通亨可以想象到他是怎么用那双摄人心魄的眼睛勾引得托比满脸通红、气喘吁吁的。值得注意的是托比的臀瓣上有着同样明显的红色掌印——白红黑的色调层次分明。

“喂，我说...你们两个都不打算等我一下？”

“唔嗯，扬...！”

骑乘在登贝莱身上的人刚想回头就被一双手狠狠地拽住腰扯回了他全部的注意力。

“专心，托比。”略微低沉一些的嗓音回答了维尔通亨不满的问题。“我们开始也没多久...他提前发情了。”登贝莱将脸从托比的腰侧转出来，认真回答的样子仿佛打算回忆起精确的发情时间。

看来空调对性爱时加快汗液蒸发没有什么作用。穆萨的脸上、托比的后背或者说全身，凑近一看倒是不少细密的汗珠，更不用提被淫液浇灌得一塌糊涂的交合处了。

“我有些担心待会洗澡的时候听着你们两个的声音就忍不住直接开始自慰了。”维尔通亨抱着浴巾和浴袍走进浴室前拍了拍托比的臀瓣，换来了一声不高不低的轻呼。

“这显然不是什么难题。”登贝莱一只手贴心地扶着身上人的腰际，另一只手伸进床头柜拿出了口球，再把它塞进托比的嘴里安装好。

简直是故意的。

淋浴房里的人恨不得三分钟就解决这场和水的战斗，尤其是在下面的东西硬得发烫的时候。更糟糕的是他甚至忘记拉上浴帘了，该死的透明玻璃——他隔着水珠看到托比顺着穆萨的指示，转过身体看着他是怎么挺着自己的阴茎郁闷地洗澡的，再被身下的人拉回去操弄。

“你说扬为什么还要带浴袍进去？”穆萨摘下身上人的口球，带有挑逗意味地提问着。

“唔嗯、不知道...再深一点...”看起来情乱意迷的阿尔德韦雷尔德已经没办法用大脑组织自己思考了。穆萨很想用亲吻安慰安慰可怜的年轻些的安特卫普人，但是当他看到维尔通亨穿上浴袍后两秒钟猛地拍了下自己的脑袋狠狠脱下浴袍的场景，实在没办法先笑两声，直到腰上的人停下动作，用困惑的眼神看着他。

维尔通亨踹掉烦人的拖鞋蹦上足够宽敞的大床。他现在已经有无数想要用自己的阴茎狠狠操翻托比的冲动，但是考虑到两根的宽度不一定是他能够承受的——最后扬选择换个入口。阿尔德韦雷尔德扶着腰半转半被拽的转身迎接看起来有点生气的扬，或许带着点自己先跟穆萨偷吃的愧疚。头发失去了往日的平整被揉搓得四处散开、脸色潮红、嘴角还带着无力收回的津液、充满情欲色彩的嗓音喊着扬的托比让维尔通亨腿都要软下来了。他的眼瞳里早已不剩下什么理智的色彩，但仍打算用最后的些许耐心好好惩罚他欲求不满的安特卫普男孩。不过方式原始粗俗一些显然是不可避免的。

“你就这么等不及被穆萨的老二干翻对吗，艾克伦的小婊子？”

维尔通亨并不打算给托比哪怕一秒反驳的机会，在人张开嘴的那一刻就把阴茎送进了对方的嘴里。托比卖力吞咽着，试图让看起来很生气的扬不那么生气。没过一段时间维尔通亨就钳住托比的双颊逼迫他吐出自己的下身，再带着人的唾液硬挺着打在他的脸上。

“不...扬、事情不是，...”这招显然对托比很奏效。还没从干呕中缓过来的人对今天态度粗暴的扬噙满了委屈和服从，还没来得及解释出一句话，口腔里又被扬的阴茎填满了。他只得更深入地吮吸着，让维尔通亨能够捅得更深、更舒服些。

“别再欺负他了，扬。托比今天喷的水估计得有一个运动水壶的容量大了，”登贝莱一边往上抽插着一边跟维尔通亨兴致勃勃地调侃他俩共同的Omega。他感觉得到，扬在羞辱挑逗托比的时候，后者比起委屈更多的是性方面的满足，关于这一点，从更加淫靡的水声中可以探知一二——所以他故意说了句俏皮的反话。

“是吗？我看他可能是世界上最欲求不满的Omega了，起码在足坛里可没听说过比托比阿尔德韦雷尔德更淫荡的Omega了。”维尔通亨配合着登贝莱一前一后地用言语和身体夹击着可怜的阿尔德韦雷尔德。

“一根不够，两根看来也不够。要多少根阴茎才能填满你这两张永远合不上的嘴，托比？”被两头操弄的人已经有了足够令人怜惜的哭腔，不过这对今天的性爱来说还远远不够。

“等明晚再多叫些队友来轮奸你吧，怎么样？蒂博肯定很乐意，我们都知道你在马德里为他提供了不少生理服务。埃登估计也不会拒绝——不过我猜，你可能还想要两个托马斯，对不对？这样就有六个人啦。”

维尔通亨现在眼皮底下的画面可以称之为绝景：一边为他口交一边拼命摇头的托比，潮红从耳根一直蔓延到锁骨。穆萨也同样不怀好意地往最深处操弄着，阿尔德韦雷尔德的阴茎已经流出了不少透明的前液。登贝莱才刚刚操进托比的生殖腔，小阿尔德韦雷尔德就忍不住将精液喷射在它的主人勾勒出肌肉线条的小腹上。高潮时的托比终于忍不住向前吐出了维尔通亨的老二，混杂着干咳和淫叫，根本无法分辨他到底是更爽一点还是更呛一点。

登贝莱在托比缩紧的后穴里用尽力气抽插着，水渍顺着活塞般的动作不断地溅在他的腹股沟和床单上，已经湿了一片。穆萨低吼着将精液悉数射进托比的生殖腔里，等待缓慢的成结过程后再将阴茎抽出来。维尔通亨的动作稍微慢了一点，他仍然在摁着阿尔德韦雷尔德的脑袋、拉拽着已经散乱的头发强迫人深喉。登贝莱默契十足的从托比的背后凑到身前，用舌尖和手指玩弄舔舐着对方敏感的乳头。按照这样的频率一段时间后扬也没办法再忍耐下去，他捅了几下便抽出阴茎骂着脏话射在托比被泪水和汗液覆盖着的脸颊上，最后再蘸着那些精液插进呻吟着的人的嘴里让对方舔舐干净。

这回他们倒是想起来安慰一下可怜的托比了。身上乱七八糟的三个人并排躺在床上互相用亲吻抚慰着彼此。托比是最中间的那个，这也同时意味着三个人的唇齿和唾液得经常留在他的下巴和胡须上。他显然有些累了，但是处于未标记状态下的Omega还有精力等待最后的标记。扬新刮的胡须太扎了——相比之下穆萨的就好些。他凑上去又亲了亲两人的嘴唇。

“今天打算让谁先给你做个临时标记，托比？我还是扬？”

“...扬吧？”

“你为了想再被多操一次真是不择手段。关于这点，托比，你应该得到表扬。”维尔通亨满意地在阿尔德韦雷尔德的脖颈上留下一个吻痕。

“我觉得一开始托比叫得太大声了。后来被你‘堵住’情况倒还好点...”登贝莱被懒得做肢体动作的托比狠狠瞪了一眼。

“去你的，穆萨。要不是你操得那么狠还一直摸来摸去，我才不会...”

“我说你们两个该不会还以为其他队友都不知道我们之间的做爱方式呢，还是怎么样？”维尔通亨给他俩一人戳了下胸口...穆萨和托比的胸肌简直让他想埋上一天。

他们简单地回忆了一下第一次三人行是什么时候的事。在GBA青训营时候的事吗？不对，那个时候都还没发育成熟呢。大概是在十八、九岁的时候？托比和扬先在阿贾克斯给了彼此自己的第一次后确定了肉体关系。有那么一个假期，三个人都住在维尔通亨家里——当然了，只有他们三个人。登贝莱从超市回来的时候发现维尔通亨已经和阿尔德韦雷尔德在客厅搞上了。青春期总是有着谁都能理解的躁动。他打算躲进房间避开他们，扬却一边操着托比一边问穆萨要不要加入。

结果当然是选择加入了。托比主动扯下穆萨绑得结结实实、像他本人当时一样腼腆的裤子，含住了他的阴茎给他口交。托比的口活很好，维尔通亨自豪的上扬腔调像是他一手调教出来的一样——事实也的确如此。那天晚上他们又试着在餐厅和床上分别做了一次，在床上的时候维尔通亨凭借丰富的观影经验让登贝莱和自己的两根阴茎一起插进了托比的后穴，结果直接导致接下来的两天后者都直不起腰。从此他们几乎只选择一前一后的体位。

托比并没有及时得到白鹿巷的眷顾——扬和穆萨已经转会托特纳姆热刺，而他在一段时间后则前往西班牙，转投马德里竞技。在马德里的时候主要是以视频电话为主——托比拿着那些另外两人不知道从哪里搞来的情趣用品操弄自己；视频另一头的两个人则互相抚慰。不过阿尔德韦雷尔德的业务似乎有些过于繁忙了——他的俱乐部、国家队双料队友库尔图瓦负责了他在马德里一年份的标记。有一次视频通话中托比叫床时候不小心喊出了西班牙语，这可真是太糟糕了。不过扬和穆萨对此表示理解，只要回国家队时双倍补偿就行。Omega的独特优势使得托比不会因为性事而毁了自己的职业生涯。后来的一次国家队集训中，蒂博试图说服托比来一次四人行，被对方以“你是等着开性爱派对”的理由狠狠拒绝了。但其实库尔图瓦最爱的还是阿扎尔...呃，和德布劳内一起。

但是托比的脸和身材是无法令人拒绝的。库尔图瓦深谙其道。

在南安普顿的时候想找他俩做爱就容易多了——毕竟都在一个联赛，更别提转会热刺之后了。总而言之，这样的关系保持得不错，也很持久。这也正是别人无法理解的地方。在世界上有这样一个说法：最好的搭档永远爱着另外一个人，因为爱情会离间两个人。两个人之间的爱情会使彼此变得疯狂、变得斤斤计较、变得不择手段、变得遍体鳞伤。很显然这套说法对三个人的“爱情”就不是那么管用了，当然爱的部分远不及性的部分底蕴那么深厚。扬、穆萨和托比三角的关系看似脆弱，却比常人想象地要稳定许多，这当然得得益于他们自身的性张力和对彼此的性吸引力。谈到这个话题时，我们无法剥离性。

回忆的时光总是很有趣的，调侃一下彼此之间的糗事也是很有趣的，比如第一次被操到失禁的托比（这个话题被当事人狠狠打断），还有比赛过后的早泄行为（惊人的是这种现象在三个人之间居然轮流发生）。拌嘴的同时没有一只手是安分的，不一会儿三个人的阴茎都半硬了，简直像是能量条。

托比坐起身来拍了拍自己的屁股。“现在开始吧？不然待会时间可太晚了，明早有得是迟到跑圈活动。”

剩下的两个人配合地用动作再次点燃房间里的情欲。

“放心...埃登他们绝对也在搞。”穆萨的自信。  
“托比，答应我，这次让我骑乘好不好？”扬的恳求。  
“随你的便，我只负责趴好...你想绑着我的手也行。”托比的从容。

这下穆萨可没机会喊不公平了，谁让他一开始就先和托比背着扬偷吃呢？扬得意地用皮带将托比的手反绑在他自己的背后。年纪最小的弗拉芒人跪在床的中央，等着另外两个人的欲望填满他。尽管这不是在潜水，但阿尔德韦雷尔德觉得自己的呼吸仿佛已经沉到亚特兰蒂斯了。

登贝莱操起托比的嘴比操他的屁股还要狠。粗大的阴茎在托比的口腔里横冲直撞，囊袋拍打在对方的下巴和胡须上，耻痒的感觉难受又诱人。而阿尔德韦雷尔德已经连唾液都收不住了，他自暴自弃地让津液滴在床单上，留着口腔仅剩的空间用呻吟表明他被前后操得有多爽。维尔通亨自然也不甘示弱，对托比后穴里的敏感点，他最清楚不过。扬的每一下撞击都往生殖腔里冲刺，他已经完全骑在了托比身上抽插，用粗糙的手指在人光滑的脊背上倾尽自己的情欲与爱意。

托比的眼神已经有些模糊了。他回忆起和扬在阿姆斯特丹第一个躁动的夜晚、主动邀请穆萨来场三人行的第一次，还有无数次。没有人会评判他们的行为不合乎道德、没有人会探究一个Omega和两个Alpha同时做爱是否合理。这只是爱、这只是乐趣。如果他只是一个普通球迷，知道了自己喜欢的球员是个放荡的婊子，那又怎么样？三个或者四个，又有什么要紧？

在最终的高潮过后，阿尔德韦雷尔德精疲力尽地跪趴在床单上。登贝莱毫无保留的直接射在了托比的嘴里，然后再和对方接了个满是咸腥味的吻。维尔通亨一边看着穆萨和托比的接吻，一边将精液射进托比的生殖腔内并再次成结。像第一次，像每一次，只不过没人知道最后一次。

“我改主意了，让穆萨标记我。”

“我看你是真的想被轮奸了？”

“我敢打赌你不舍得让其他人碰托比。”

最后还是穆萨咬掉了托比涨得通红的腺体——看起来比青春痘还容易爆炸。其实他们三个人的信息素都很好闻。床单上面满是三个人的精液和托比分泌的液体，没有人想去收拾它们了。穆萨将被子扯上床，给三个人都盖好了应有的份量。他们互相亲吻着彼此道着晚安。

这真是一个再寻常不过的、属于登贝莱、维尔通亨和阿尔德韦雷尔德的晚上了。


End file.
